Always There
by XxSpitfirexX
Summary: Growing up I knew I was different, I could do things no other kid could. For that I was picked on a lot but I was lucky to have two protective friends with me, through in the end only one truly know how I felt. For he felt the same way I did and I knew deep down when we were older, that he would have my heart and that I will always be there for him, no matter what.
1. Prologue

This is the start of my new story that I have in the making, this story will somewhat follow the movie plots but not till very much later in the chapters, but other than that it will be all my idea and story plot.

I have not given up on my other story, oh no I just need time to think and wait for a site I'm using to help me with the story to update with the info I need. So that story is on hold for the moment, till I have what I need than I will upload a new chapter. I will try to make a chapter every day but no promises, with Christmas getting closer, I am getting busy trying to get gifts and working, through I will try my best.

All copy right for the characters goes to Marvel, I only claim Ame.

* * *

The sound of shouting and swords clashing together could be heard in the dead of night, the darkness being lighted up by the flames. Warriors fighting each other as blood stain the ground as bodies fell, in all this chaos a figure wrap in a dark cloak rushed from the palace.

Racing out into the forest that was around it, something wrap tightly in a blanket in their arms.

"There she is, get her! Do not let her escape!"

A gasp escaped her as blue eyes glanced behind her, fear shining in her eyes before looking back ahead and picking up her pace. Two warriors hot on her trail, twigs tug and cut at her cloak while she ran fast through the forest, she didn't even twitch when a twig cut her cheek.

Her mind racing, knowing she had to get away from them, the cost was too great if they caught her. Tightening her arms around the blanket, she held it closer; an arrow stuck the tree no more than a few inches from her. Letting out a gasp, she stared at it for only a moment in shock before taking off even faster.

"You won't get away woman!"

Her breathing was fast as she tried to keep herself from tripping over the rocks and roots that seem to pop up out of nowhere. The fear and protectively she felt was the only thing keeping her going, her chest and sides burn from all the running. But she knew, she couldn't stop not even for a moment.

Seeing a clearing up ahead, she raced for it, hearing the sounds of the warriors not far behind her. She knew by going through the clearing there was a waterfall after it and her only way of escape. Breaking free from the forest, she put all her energy into crossing the field, the sound of water reaching her ears.

Arrows hit the ground near her feet, making her let out a small scream of shock but she didn't let it slow her down. Reaching the other side of the field, she went down a trail through a short forest, the sound of water getting louder.

Up ahead her eyes caught sight of a cliff, running to her it, she came to a stop at its edge. She stood there panting hard, her lungs burning from the run and in need of air; she stared down at the water below. Turning her head slightly to the side, she heard the sounds of footsteps running over before coming to a stop.

"You got nowhere left to run woman."

Her heart beated fast in her chest, her blue eyes staring at the water below, her arms tightening slightly more around the blanket. Knowing this was the only way.

"Come on woman, make this easy on yourself" She heard one of them say as he took a step closer to her.

Closing her eyes, she lifted her head up and took a step closer to the edge.

"Woman! Are you crazy!?"

"She means to jump!"

"Grab her fast!"

She heard them run to her just as she whisper something before stepping off the edge and falling to the water below. The warriors stood there shocked, watching as she hit the water and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

_"Heimdall..."_

The all-seeing gatekeeper turn his eyes to where he heard the whisper of his name, in knew that voice. Looking to a realm he saw warriors standing at a cliff, staring down into the waters below, warriors he knew didn't belong in that realm.

Right away he sent for some guards, looking to the waters his eyes widen only slightly at who he saw. Turning he rushed up the steps, placing his sword in the gate key hole, Heimdall turn the sword fast. Starting up the Bifrost and opening up the bridge.

Shoot the light down to the waters of that realm.

* * *

Odin having been woken from his sleep, bust into the throne room where guards stood waiting for him. "What is the problem that you needed to wake me this late at night" Odin asked, his eye narrowed, "Sire the realm that king Surya rules has been attacked."

Odin tensed up in shock, his one good eye widen at this news, "have there been any word?" Odin asked, worry in his voice for his old friend. Frigga slowly walked over, a worried look in her eyes as she listen to them talk while placing a hand on Odin's shoulder.

"Sends our best warriors there to aid them!" Odin order as the guards bow and rush off. Turning to his worried wife, he grab her hand, "I must go" He said as Frigga gave him a small smile, "I know."

"Promise me you'll return safe" Frigga asked, placing a gentle hand against his cheek, Odin smiled softly at her. Even after all these years, his wife still worried for him, "I promise" He said, Frigga gave him another smile.

Just then the doors open fast, making them turn fast to what was going on now. They saw guards rush in with someone walking the middle, water dripping to the floor as a guard help to keep them upright.

"Who is this?" Odin asked stepping forward, his eye staring at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure left their head up before reaching up with a hand and pushing the hood down, brown hair falls down their shoulders.

Blue eyes stares at the Allfather as Odin stares back in shock, "Queen Maya" He said while Frigga rushed forward. "Maya, what has happen? where is-" She was cut off by Maya shifting the blanket and looking to it, all eyes turn to the blanket as it moved.

Moving the blanket out of the way, the face of a young child, no more than one could be seen. She stared at everyone with her eyes wide, her lips blue from the chill of her wet clothes, and she was shaking in her mother's arms. Frigga let out a sigh, happy to see the child was safe as she grab Maya's arm, "Look at you, your wet to the very bone, let's get you both out of these wet clothes and into a hot bath before you catch your deaths."

Helping Maya out of the room, Frigga glanced over her shoulder to her husband and gave him a nod, letting him know they were going to be well cared for. Returning the nod, Odin gave his wife a smile before looking to the guards, "Get my armor and horse ready!" He orders as the guards rush off.

Having sent maids to a room to get it the bath ready, Frigga helped Maya to a guest room. It was silent as both woman walked, Frigga could tell her friend was in no shape to explain what has happen as she was staring worried down at her child.

* * *

Reaching the room, a maid opens the door as both woman walk in and to the bath, walking in steam flow around them and warm mother and child a little. "Thank you so much Frigga, for all this" Maya said as the queen gave her a smile, "It's no trouble at all" Frigga said.

Helping the two undress, both mother and child slowly got into the bath. Maya sighed leaning back as the cold chill was slowly leaving her body; she made sure she had a good grip on her daughter. "I'll get your sleeping wear ready for you" Frigga said before walking out of the room, Maya watched her go before looking back to her daughter.

Noticing her lips were starting to turn back to their normal pinkish color and her shaking has come to a stop. A smile appeared on her face when a flower floated by and her daughter tried reaching for it, glad to see this night did not scar her young child.

Her daughter looked up at her and smiled, that youthful light shining in her young eyes. Maya could not help but think back to her husband, who had made her run, telling her everything will be alright and when it was over he'll come for her. She could not help the deep worry for her husband's safety as a bad feeling was rooted inside her, she only hope by tomorrow that there will be good news.

Getting out of the bath, a cloth was wrap around them both by a maid before walking out of the washroom. Looking up, Maya saw Frigga standing near the bed, their sleep wear laying on the folded down bed sheets.

"Thank you so much again Frigga" Maya said walking over as her friend gave her a smile and nod of her head. "If there anything else you two may need, you only need to ask" Frigga said with a worried look to her eyes, Maya nods her head while placing her daughter on the bed.

"Rest well my friend" Frigga said smiling at the child then at Maya before turning and walking from the room. The maids stay behind to help dress both mother and child before also taking their leave, getting into bed, Maya held her daughter close while tucking the blankets around her.

"Mama..."

Maya looked down at her daughter to see her blue eyes staring up at her, "Yes sweetie?" Maya asked while wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Where daddy?" She asked, Maya tensed up for a moment. Not sure what to tell her as she pulled her daughter close, "He busy at the moment sweetie, you'll see him in the morning" Maya said.

"Okay..." the child said before nuzzling against her mother and letting out a yawn, her blue eyes closing as sleep started taking hold of her. Maya stared at her daughter, she felt tears filling her eyes, she only hoped what she said was true.

That they will see her husband in the morning, alive and well.

* * *

The next day, Maya was in a room with Frigga, talking with her about how this army shows up in the dead of night. Attacking their home without anyone noticing and how she escaped through the forest and jumping off the cliff.

But at the sound of a door opening to their left, had both woman turning to see Odin walking in. His armor looked dirty, with cuts and blood on it but he didn't look like he was to hurt. Taking one look at him, Maya felt like her heart had been stab, the look in his eye giving her the answer that she worried about all night.

"My husband is he...-"

Odin closed his eye and shakes his head, a deep frown on his face as Maya cover her mouth with her hands, tears filling her eyes. Frigga wraps her arms around her broken hearted friend, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. Odin watched with a deep sadness in his eye before he looked over to the children playing without a care nearby.

His son Thor who was three years old, his youngest Loki who was two but turning three soon then Maya's child Ame, who was only one. All three children played with the toys in front of them, happy smiles on their faces and having no idea what has happen.

He stared at Ame, watching her smile and laugh as she watched Thor and Loki fight over a toy. Having no idea that she had lost her father early this morning, he knew Maya would not have the heart to tell her now.

"You both may stay here until all this is settled" Frigga said, holding her friend closer who sniffled and nods her head. "Thank you so much" Maya said while wiping her eyes, the tears just seem endless as did the pain in her heart.

Turning her teary eyes to her daughter, she knew the day that she had to tell her daughter this heart breaking news will be hard. But for now, she was going to let her be happy, unknowing of what has happen as she only hopes her daughter will have a happy life.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	2. Food fight and Thunder storms

Here the first chapter of my story Always There :3 I'll try to make them longer the more I go on, I just had plans for my others ideas for another chapter. So next chapter will hopefully be some what longer.

**Carlypso** ~ I'm happy your liking it so far, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of it. :3

All copy rights go to Marvel for the characters, I only claim Ame.

* * *

Walking outside with the Allfather and Queen Frigga, Maya was talking with them about what was to happen with her realm. It has been four years from that day the attack happen and her husband's death, long painful years for the young Queen.

"Now that my husband is gone, the throne will go to his youngest brother seeing as I was unable to give my husband an heir before his death." Maya said frowning, fearing that she will not have a home to go back to when all of this matter is settled. Which was going to be soon, his brother Seth will be crown king in a few days' time.

But that was not all Maya worried for, her husband's brother was without a Queen and she feared he will turn his eyes on to her. She knew he always had a liking for her but she had chosen his older brother, the man who had held her heart.

She knew there was no way that she could ever agree to marry him, to lie in the same bed that both her and her husband ones slept. Just the thought of it, made a deep pain grip her heart.

"Will you still be allowed a home in the palace there?" Frigga asked as Maya glanced down, "I am not sure, I fear more of him asking for my hand." Frigga gave her friend a sad look, she had gone through so much, the last thing she needed was more trouble weighted on her heart.

"If that is the case, you may make Asgard your home, you're more than welcome in my home" Odin said, making both women look at him. Maya gave him a smile, thankful for his offer. "Thank you Allfather, I just might take you up on that offer, for my daughter's sake."

Speaking of her daughter, the three looked up at the sound of laughing and yelling, only to see Loki and Thor running by with a slight upset Ame trying to keep up. The three adults smiled as they watched the children run by, so carefree and happy.

* * *

"Guys! Come on this isn't fair!" The five year old Ame yelled as she ran after the two boys that were laughing and still running. It first started out as a game of hide and seek, where Ame had to find both boys, but when she did they both took off running.

"There were no rules against us running!" Thor yelled back as he grins over his shoulder, "There were no rules made!" Ame yelled back. A pout appearing on her face as she glared at the two boys still running from her, Loki glanced over his shoulder and grin as well.

"That only makes it more fair" He said as the young girl blinked than pouted more, making both boys laugh again. While trying to catch up with the two boys, Ame's tip of her shoe caught a rock, making the young girl trip and fall onto her face as she let out a small scream in shock.

At hearing the small scream, both boys came to a stop fast and turns, only to see their friend face down on the ground. Worried they ran over to her, "Ame!" They yelled before coming to a stop next to her. Slowly pushing herself up, tears were in her eyes from the fall as she sniffled. Dirt now on her face and her red light flowing dress.

"Are you alright" Thor asked a worried look on his face; Loki kneeled down to see if any harm had come to her. "I-I'm fine" Ame said, sniffling again as she tried to keep the tears at bay, both boys smiled at seeing this. She was always trying to act tough even when she was hurt and trying not to cry.

"Are those tears I see" Thor said grinning, Ame pouted and shakes her head fast, making her dark brown hair fly side to side. "I don't know brother I do believe those are tears I see" Loki said catching on to his brother's game.

"I'm not crying!" Ame yelled, glaring at the two boys while they just grin back at her. The tears she was trying so hard to keep back slide down her cheeks, Which Loki laughed and gentle wiped the tears from her face. "We only tease" He said smiling as the young girl sniffles again, "Your both so mean" She said pouting again, her cheeks turn red.

"All in good fun, you know we could never be truly mean to a cute little face like that" Thor said smiling, making the young girl blush. "I'm not cute!" She yelled but couldn't help the smile that was fighting to show on her face. Loki got to his feet and looked to Thor, "Now she is lying to us brother" He said as Thor grin back to him. "Yes I do believe you are right."

"You both are just so mean" Ame mumbles, making both boys laugh as she blinked staring at them before joining in with them. She was never able to stay mad at them for long, Loki held out his hand as the young girl looked to it before smiling and grabbing his hand. Pulling her to her feet, both boys help to brush the dirt off her dress, and then Loki pulled out a cloth and helps clean the dirt off her face.

She stood there blushing as Loki smiled at her "There, now there that pretty face we know so well" He said as Thor step back smiling and nods. Making her blush more and playfully push Loki, "You lie" She said before running by them. "Hey!" Loki said laughing as he turn and looked behind him, Ame stop and turns fast smiling back.

"Your it!" She said laughing before turning back around and running off, Loki blinked and looked to Thor who smirked at him before following after their young friend. "Hey that's not fair!" Loki yelled before chasing after the two.

* * *

Supper time rolled around and the three children sat at the table, Loki next to Ame and Thor crossed from them. They listen as their parents talked, while eating Ame felt Loki's poke her. Glancing to him, she saw him grin at her and nod to Thor who was too busy eating to notice them. She glanced from him back to Loki, who had gotten a pea ready before flicking it at his brother. They both watched as it hit Thor in the face, they both looked to their plate fast as he looked up.

They tried not to laugh or smile while acting like nothing happen as they sat there eating. Thor narrowed his eyes at the two, not fooled by this act as he went back to eating. Loki glanced to Ame, she smiled back at him. Looking back to his brother, Loki ready another pea and flicked it.

Hitting Thor right on the cheek as he looked up fast, Ame couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped as she stared at her plate. A grin slowly appeared on the golden haired boy as he ready a pea on his plate, flicking it, making it hit Loki on the forehead.

Putting a hand over her mouth to try and hold back her laugher, she watched as Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. A grin appearing on his face as Thor grin back, ready for his brother this time. She sat there watching the boys as they flicked food back and forth, fighting to keep her laugher in so not to alert their parents.

Till she felt something hit it in the face, blinking her blue eyes a few times as she felt something sliding slowly down her cheek. Thor and Loki stared at her, while she reach up and wipe it off, before turning her narrowed eyes on the boys.

A smirk appearing on her face as she flicked food at both of them, hitting her targets dead on. This started their little war, through Loki seem to target Thor more than hitting Ame as Thor seem to take notice of this. He watched as Ame laughed and Loki glanced to her smiling.

"Children"

All three stop right away and slowly turn their heads to see their parents staring at them, the smile on their faces help to let them know they wasn't in trouble.

"We don't play with our food" Odin said but couldn't help but smile at the three. They really was a sight to see, Thor had peas in his hair, Loki had mushed potato on his forehead and Ame had some on her cheek and something green in her hair.

Going back to eating, the parents went back to what they were talking about as the three children shared grins and slight laughs between each other.

When supper was over, the children we're told to go take a bath, to get rid of the food on them. Ame sat in the bath, with her mother behind her washing her hair; she would hear her mother let out a small laugh every time she pulled some kind of food out of her hair.

"To be young again, how I do miss it" Maya said smiling while Ame played with the flowers that floated in the water. "When I'm older mama will I look as pretty as you?" Ame asked, "Oh sweetie you'll look prettier, I can see it now, you'll have so many men wanting your hand."

Ame made a face at this, "no way, plus I have Thor and Loki, and they'll make sure these boys stay away from me." Maya couldn't help but smile more at that, it was true those two were protective of her daughter. This made the young Queen happy to see as did Frigga, both women would share knowing looks when they saw these acts.

It made her think about last year's bell that the Allfather and Frigga held at the palace, those two didn't let any other boy dance with Ame.

_Maya and Frigga sat at a table talking when they noticed a little boy walking over to Ame, both women watched. They noticed Thor and Loki who was not far away look over fast when the boy stops in front of Ame._

_"Would you like to dance with me" He asked, holding his hand out while Ame shyly stared at it. She didn't have time to answer before a flash of gold, red, green and black appeared before her, "She already has someone to dance with" She heard Loki say._

_The boy blinked and stared at Thor and Loki who stood in front of her, Thor tried to make himself look bigger by puffing out his chest and his arms crossed._

_The boy raised his eyebrow, "I don't see you dancing with her, so I can if I want to." he said back as both boys saw it for what it was._

_A challenge._

_Without a word to the boy, Loki turns and held out his hand to Ame with a smile on his face, "My lady do you wish to dance with me?" Ame stood there, a smile on her face as she let out a giggle and takes his hand. Loki shot the boy a smug grin before pulling Ame from them as Thor watched grinning before looking back to the boy. Who did not look happy one bit as he watched Loki with his eyes narrowed._

_Maya and Frigga shared a look and laugh as they watched this whole thing play out, throughout the whole night. Both boys stop that boy at every moment that he tried to dance with Ame or if he even got close to her. They were so focused on that one boy they almost missed the few others that tried, only to be chased away._

That was a good memory she had of them, she could already see what it was going to be like when they got older. One or even both might just fall for her daughter and she couldn't think of anyone better for her little girl than one of those two.

When they were done with their bath, Maya dried of her daughter before drying off herself. She helped Ame into her sleeping dress than got dressed herself; Maya smiled watching as her daughter crawled into her big bed. She looked so small in that huge bed as she lay right in the middle, tucking her in Maya placed a kiss on her head.

"Night my dear, have sweet dreams tonight." Maya said as Ame smiled up at her, "night night mama" Smiling more at her daughter, Maya walked out of the room.

Letting out a yawn, Ame rolled onto her side and held her stuffed animal close to her. She closed her eyes as she felt the heavy weight of sleep taking her.

* * *

The crash of lighting and the boom of thunder woke the young girl from her sleep as she jerk up and stared to her window with wide eyes. She held her stuff animal tightly to her chest before jumping at another flash of lighting and a loud boom of thunder.

Scared the young girl got down from her bed fast and ran to her door. Opening her door she ran out, not bothering to close the door as she ran down the hall. The halls were dark as lighting flashed, lighting up the hall for only a moment, the boom of thunder making her run faster.

Getting to a door, Ame reach up and open it and goes inside, she closed the door behind her and ran to the bed. She heard movement on the bed as she reaches it, "L-Loki..." She whisper, her voice fill with fear. Green eyes stared at her through the darkness; she saw Loki lift the blankets up as she got in and moved closer to the boy.

Loki put the blankets back down and made sure it was tuck around her; he felt her jerk and grip on his sleeping tunic as he tensed up when another flash of lighting and thunder hit again. Loki was woken by the storm as well and he heard her feet running to his door as he knew she would come, he put his arms around her while glancing nervously over his shoulder to the window.

They both heard the door open again as they both glanced over to see Thor standing there, He looked to the bed to see two pairs of eyes staring at him. "I thought you'd be in here" He said but both could hear the nervousness in his voice as his blue eyes glanced to the window.

"Scared of the storm brother" Loki said grinning as Thor step in and close the door, "pfft, no I only came to check if Ame came to your room" He said. Trying to act tough, like the storm didn't even bother him but that act was cut short when another flash of lighting and boom of thunder hit. Thor jump startled before running to the bed and jumping on to it, making both Ame and Loki laugh at him.

Thor crawled under the blankets fast and glared at the two laughing at him, "Shut up, you're scared too." Ame smiled at him behind her as she rolled to lay on her back and grab his hand, "its okay, I feel safe now that your both are here."

Thor and Loki smiled at her at hearing that, glad to know she felt safe with them as all three huddled together when another flash of lighting and thunder hit but it was louder this time. Grabbing Loki's hand to the three slowly fall asleep, snuggled together warm and safe.

* * *

Maya who had went to check on Ame, found her door open; worried the young mother looked in to see her daughter not in there. Trying not to panic, she turns and walked down the hall, coming to Thor's door, it too was open as a knowing smile appeared on her face.

She kept walking till she came to Loki's door to already see Frigga standing there looking into the room, a smile on her face. Walking over Frigga looked to her and smiled stepping to the side, looking into the room. Maya felt her smile get bigger as she looked the three children sleeping and snuggled together.

Slowly closing the door, Maya looked to Frigga as both women smiled at each other and bid each other good night before returning to their rooms. The sweet picture of their children snuggled together, in their minds as they go back to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	3. Her powers awaken

Here is Chapter 2 sorry for the wait, I would of had this out yesterday but I was just so tired from work. The story a little longer than chapter 1 and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Reveiws**

angel897 ~ Thank you, I did also I really liked out it came out. :3

RoseiePosie15 ~ Yeah I thought it would be a good idea to show how they grow up, the bonds they form and how their love goes from a friendship to something more. Plus it helps to make the story longer and you'll learn more about my OC Ame, I'm glad your liking it so far. :3

ZabuzasGirl ~ Lol I will try to upload as fast as I can. :)

thelittlegnome ~ Thank you, I will try to keep what you said in mind and word my story better, I sometimes have a hard time but thank you for the help. :3

All copy rights go to Marvel for the characters used, I only claim Ame.

I got 149 veiws so far on my story :D The goal for the moment is to reach 500, lets see if we can do it! xD

* * *

"My lady there someone here who wishes to speck with you"

Maya turn and blinked staring at the guard in front of her; Ame stared at him before turning her blue eyes to her mother. A frown appeared on the former Queen's face as her blue eyes narrowed slightly, she knew who was here.

"I will speak with him" Maya answer back while getting up from the chair she was sitting in. She followed the guard out of the room with her daughter's gripping the back of her dress following, she knew the reason he was here and she already had his answer. Her mind made up a year ago when he was crown king and that smug look he gave her that day.

She knew he was always jealous of his brother, because he was the first born. He got everything, the crown, the power and her; but what he failed to understand was, his brother had her heart long before he was crown king. But yet it didn't stop his jealously, now she was wondering if it was his doing that night so long ago.

Maya stop as the guards open the door to the throne room, her eyes narrowed as she saw his back was to her and Odin stood in front of him. Walking into the room, her footsteps echo through the room as she watched him slowly turn around.

His smirk and smug look was the first thing she took notice, coming to a stop in front of him but making sure to keep a good few feet from him. She stood there staring at him, a frown on her face as she masks her anger with a calm look.

Ame peeked around the skirt of her mother's dress, to look at the man in front of them, who she knew was her uncle. He looked like her father, the same reddish dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, about 6'feet tall, but unlike her father. His hair was cut shorter, just reaching his ears and he had a scar on the right side of his forehead near his eye.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I so have missed you my dear Maya and you too little Ame" Seth said that smug smile of his growing. Ame ducked more behind her mother, not liking that smile on her uncle's face, Maya try to remain calm but she shift a little to the side to keep Ame out of his sight.

"I do wish I could say the same" Maya said back, her narrowed blue eyes watching Seth closely, He let out a sigh running a hand through his short hair. "That is a real shame and here I came all this way to make you an offer."

_Knew it_ Maya's eyes narrowed more at him as he stared back at her smiling but she could see the almost evil smirk in his eyes. "What would be this offer?" She asked, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was up to something.

"To bring you back home."

Maya's eyes narrowed slightly more, her mind working fast to try and figure out what it is he was planning. She knew he was going to ask for her hand, she just couldn't figure out why. Was it he just wanted everything his older brother had?

"I'm sure there more to it than just that" Seth smiled more, it almost turning to the smirk she could see he was trying to hide. "You truly are very clever, my brother did very well choosing you to be by his side" Seth said stepping closer to her.

"It was more than just how clever I am" Maya shot back, a glare forming on her face as her body tenses up. "Ah yes your beauty is something else he chose well on" her hands curled into fists at her sides, "Now, my offer is that you return home, where you belong as my Queen. I'm sure you both miss home, I bet little Ame misses her room and toys."

Taking a deep calming breath, she slowly let it out before looking to the man in front of her again, "I knew the reason for you coming here, I have for a long time and I already have my answer for you." Seth blinked only slightly startled at this, "really now, than please don't keep me waiting."

"My answer to your offer is" Maya eye's narrowed again as she stared her love's brother right in the eye.

"No, I will not become your Queen, my home now is here and my daughter very much loves her new home." Seth stared at her in shock, but she could see the rage building inside as his eyes slowly narrowed.

"Now if that is all you wanted, I will take my leave" Maya gave him a look before turning, grabbing her daughter's hand as she makes her way to the door. Seth stared after her, his anger building by the moment as his hands curl into tight fists at his sides; it was the same so many years ago. When he first told her of his feelings, only for her to tell him that she loved his brother than she just walked away from him, like she was now.

But not this time, this time she will be his.

"Is it because I'm not him" Maya stop fast at his words, her back facing him, Ame looked up at her mother before glancing over her shoulder. "He is dead and gone and yet you still cling to him" Seth said as he slowly makes his way over to her.

"Can't you see, he not here anymore but I am, I'm here for you Maya. You don't have to feel this loneliness anymore, I did not come here just to replace his love just because he gone. I came for the very reason that I care, you were born to be a Queen, which you're not if you remain here. I can prove to you that I can be a better king and husband that my brother was."

Maya turn fast at this as the sound of a smack echo through the room. Seth's shocked face was turn to the side, his cheek red while Maya stood there glaring at him. "Hold your tongue! Do not stand there and fill my ears with your lies, I've known of your jealously of your brother for a long time, you could never be half the king your brother was. I will never stand by your side, no matter how many sweet words you speak to me with, you will never have my love."

Seth slowly turns his blue eyes to her, his rage burning in them at her actions and words. She met his rage with her own, he could see the truth behind her words, and she will never willingly come to him.

Without another word, Maya turn from and picked her daughter up and walked from the throne room. Not able to look at him any longer, her hand sting from the slap she gave him and it calms her rage if only a little bit.

Ame stared over her mother's shoulder, staring at her uncle as his blue eyes turn to her. She frown as she saw a look in his eye that gave her a bad feeling, she watched him till he was out of sight.

The smirk he sent her before she lost sight of him, made cold chill go down the middle of her back, she really hoped this would be the last time she saw her uncle.

"You have your answer, I believe it is best you go home" Seth turn his head to the Allfather. He covers his anger with a calm look, but the Allfather saw right through it, Odin narrowed his good eye at him.

"I warn you now, if you try anything to Maya or her daughter, I will stand in and you risk starting a war with me. Trust me when I say this is not something you will want to start so be wise and just let this go" Odin said as Seth remains silent.

Letting out a sigh, the new king turns and started making his way to the door. "As you wish Allfather" Was all he said before walking out of the room, making his way to the Bifrost. When he got outside, Seth's eyes narrowed as he got on to his horse, there was no way he was giving up now.

Not when he waited so long for this moment, she was all he had left to get of his brother's and he wasn't going to let her slip away that easy.

She will be his Queen if she liked it or not.

Turning his horse, he kicked its sides as the horse runs off, heading to the Bifrost, a smirk on his face while a plan form in his mind.

* * *

Weeks passed from that day her uncle came, she was happy that he did not return and the bad feeling she felt went away. At the moment she was with her mother, Thor and Loki, they were heading to the market, her birthday was soon and her mother was letting her pick out her gift.

Ame listen to Thor tell her about when he was going to start training to be a warrior, a smile on her face as she giggled when he tried to do a few moves. "Brother won't join me through no matter how much I beg him too" Thor said, turning his eyes to his brother, who had his nose in a book.

Loki glanced up from his book and looked to his older brother, "Because I feel no need to want to be a warrior, I like it more with my studies and magic." Loki said while looking back to his book, Ame smiled looking to the dark haired prince.

"Ah but magic will not always help you on the battle field brother! You need to learn how to fight hand to hand and with weapons!" Thor said back, trying to make his brother see reason. "That's what you think brother" was all Loki said while turning a page in his book, Thor huffed making the young girl laughs.

Maya smiled as she watched the three, happy with the choice she made, Ame was better here than back in their old home. "Ame dear" Maya watched as her daughter turn her head to look at her, "What is it would you like for a gift?" Maya asked.

Ame put a finger to her chin as her eyes look up to the sky in thought, she was snap out of her thoughts by a sound. Looking to the side, her blue eyes land on a building as her blue eyes light up in joy. "I want one of those!" She yelled pointing, Maya and the boys turn their head to see her pointing to a horse that was nearby, chewing on some grass.

"You want a horse" Maya said, staring at the animal, "great choice! Horses are wonderful animals!" Thor said with a smile on his face. Nodding her head fast, Ame looked to her mother, "Please mama, I want a horse for my birthday" She begged. Maya stared at her daughter a moment before letting out a sigh as a smile appeared on her face.

She could never say no to her daughter when she truly wanted something, "Very well." Ame let out a happy sound as she hops in joy as Thor joins her, Loki just stood there smiling at them as Maya lets out a small laugh.

"Okay you three let's do some more shopping before heading back" Maya said as the three children follow after her.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the four were making their way back to the palace, the boys carrying the bags filled with stuff they got today. Maya walked ahead of the boys with a sleeping Ame in her arms, it seems her little girl tired herself out today.

"So boys are you giving Ame a gift for her birthday?" Maya asked, glancing over her shoulder, Thor grin at her and nods his head. "Yeah, I'm making a wood sword for her all by myself!" Maya smiled at him, remembering hearing that her daughter wanted to learn how to use a blade. Loki made a face at Thor; he had a feeling that would be the kind of gift that Thor would give her.

"What about you Loki?" He blinked as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly, "well ... I have something plan but it's not done yet" He said, glancing to the ground. "Oh? If you don't mind me asking, what is it?" Loki glanced to the side, his cheeks turning a slightly darker red, "it's a surprise" He mumbled.

"Oh I see" Maya smiled more as she looked at Loki, Thor elbow him with a grin as Loki made a face back at his brother. Looking back ahead, Maya tensed up as she saw a man standing in the shadows, watching them. Her eyes narrowed as he gave her a smile before turning away, walking into the shadows.

Who was that?

Feeling no longer safe, Maya told the boys to hurry up. They looked up at her to see her eyes darting around; this made them look around as well. Wanting to know what has gotten Maya so nervous, that's when Loki saw him but it was too late.

Maya let out a gasp as her arm was grab tightly and she was jerk to the side. "Lady Maya!" The boys yelled, dropping their bags as they tried to run to her, only to get grab by some men who show up out of nowhere. "Unhand me!" Thor yelled angry as he flailed and kicked, Maya tighten her grip on her daughter as she turns her head fast.

Only to see the man who was watching her smirking at her, "Your coming with us" He said, Maya stared at him wide eye. "I think not! Get your hands off me!" Maya yelled angry while trying to rip her arm from his grip, only for him to tighten his grip on her. "Do what I said woman and no harm will come to you or the brats" He said, Maya stared at him shock as worry flashed through her blue eyes.

"Mama?" Maya felt fear race through her at hearing her daughter's sleepy voice, just as her daughter was rip from her hold. "Mama!" Ame cried out as Maya tried to reach for her, "No give me my daughter back!"

"You'll get her back later" The man said, jerking Maya back against him as she glared at him. Fear and worry for the children her only reason that she didn't hit this man.

Ame flailed in this unknown man who held her, she was so scared and all she wanted was her mother. Tears filled her blue eyes as the man holding her told her to stop flailing around as he tightens his hold around her.

"Ah hey! You little brat!"

She turn her tearful blue eyes over to the man holding Loki, she watched him throw the dark haired prince to the ground. While he held his hand, that Loki must of bit, he glared down at him before kicking Loki in the side. "No stop it!" Maya cried out, but the man didn't listen as he kept kicking and stepping on Loki, who had curled up into a ball to protect himself.

"Leave my brother alone!" Thor yelled, fighting harder to get free to help his fallen brother.

_Loki_ Ame thought as she watched in horror as her friend got hurt, she felt something warm rush through her body. She felt in flow through her veins, a powerful warm feeling, without her knowing.

Ame's eyes turn from dark blue to red.

* * *

"No ... leave him alone ... stop hurting Loki ..." Ame whisper as she kept watching, tears sliding down her cheeks. Just then she felt the power rush faster through her as more tears slide down her face.

"Stop it!" Ame cried out closing her eyes tightly as the man holding her was blasted away. All eyes turn to her in shock as they saw the young girl floating in the air, fire flowing around her body as her hair flow around her looking like she was under water.

Her eyes slowly open and to Maya's shock they were a red color and not the dark blue she was use to seeing in her daughter's eyes. Just what has happen to her little girl?

Ame stared at the man that was hurting Loki, "You leave my friend alone!" She yelled, fire shot out and slam into the man, making him fly back. He screams in pain as he was burnt from the fire that hit him, the man holding Maya. Stared at the man curled up on the ground crying out in pain with wide nervous eyes.

He turn his now scared dark brown eyes to the little girl to see her staring right at him, his eyes widen more at this. He took a step back, letting go of Maya's arm as he put his hands up in front of him, he turn fast and tried to make a run for it.

The fire shot out after him as he soon felt the burning feeling of the fire slamming into his back. Letting out a yell in pain, he fall face first into the ground, crying out in pain as his back burn painfully.

Thor stared at Ame in shock and awe, having no idea she could do something like this, he blinked as he let the man's hold on him loosen. Narrowing his blue eyes, Thor slams his head back into the man's face as he let out a yell in pain and drops Thor.

Ignoring the pain on the back of his head, Thor landed on his feet and ran to his brother, who had sat up and is now staring at Ame. "Brother are you alright?" Thor asked worried, Loki turn his green eyes to his brother and nods his head. Blood red down his nose and cut lip both other than some sore spots he felt okay.

"Sweetie"

Turning her eyes from the boys, Ame looked to her mother to see her slowly making her way over. Smiling, Ame reach out her arms to her mother only to see fire flowing around them, staring at the fire. She than looked down at herself and got a scared look "M-Mama what's going on? I'm scared..." She said shaking.

"It's okay sweetie, just calm down and take a deep breath" Maya said calmly, watching as her daughter did as she was told. Thankfully the fire faded away when her daughter calm down as she was slowly lowered to the ground. "Mama I feel so sleepy" She said, her now blue eyes starting to close.

Rushing forward, Maya caught her daughter before she fell to the ground, she held her little girl close. She sat there trying to figure out what in all the realms just happen, why did those flames not harm her daughter as it did those men and why did her daughter's eyes change?

Maya looked up just as Guards were rushing over to them, Odin ahead of all of them. He rushed to his sons to see if they were alright as Guards help Maya up. She held her daughter tightly in her arms as she told the guard that she was fine.

She watched as the guards grab the men that try to kidnap them, confused as to why all but one was burnt. Odin walked over to her with his sons at his side, "Maya what happen here?" Odin asked a worried look in his eye. She looked to the Allfather, an unsure look in her eyes, "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Odin stared at her, confused by the meaning of her words, before turning his eye to Ame in her arms.

He had a feeling it had something to do with Maya's daughter, seeing as his sons wouldn't stop look at her with an awe look in their eyes. Just what happen here and to those men?

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	4. Her Birthday

I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the long awaited updated, my grandpa had to go to the hospital because he was losing blood and he almost died, he had blood in his stomach and the doctors had to go inside and close up the bleeding. He good now, but it was his own fault for this, he didn't tell anyone right away when he first noticed the blood, which got him yelled at by my Aunt. But other than that here is chapter 3 and again I'm so sorry for the wait.

**Reviews**

Fabina-Percabeth-4179 ~ I'm so happy your loving the story so far :3 I'll be trying to keep up more with the updates but I might not make another one till after Christmas.

All copy right for the characters go to Marvel, I only own Ame.

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year everyone!

* * *

At the palace Maya took her daughter and Loki to the healers, to see what was wrong with her daughter and to have Loki's wounds taken care of. At the moment Maya stood nearby with a worried look on her face as she watched the nurses check out the power that was flowing through her daughter.

"What is it?" Maya asked after a moment of silents, the lead nurse looked over to her. "We're not all that sure yet, this is something we've never seen before" This only worried her more. What could it be that's inside her daughter and how did she get this power?

Looking at her daughter laying peacefully on the table, she felt fear for her daughter's safety. What if she couldn't handle this power and it takes control of her and hurts her or anyone around her. "You said that she has never had this power before?" Eir the lead nurse asked, "Yes, I've never seen her do that before, could she have gotten it from touching something in the palace?"

Eir shakes her head, "from what we can see, she was born with this power and only now it has finally awakened." Maya stared at her shocked; her daughter was born with this power? She didn't remember anyone in hers or her husband's family that had ever had this kind of power.

"Is it harmful to her?" Maya asked the question that she feared most of all, Eir shakes her head again. "No, this power seems to... flow through her as a protective force field, we couldn't even take blood from her because the flames would appear and melt the needle before it could even touch her skin."

Maya looked to her little girl in shock, this power protected her, and maybe it was useful after all. This news help to calm her heart, to know her daughter had something inside her that will always keep her safe.

* * *

Loki peeked into the room; he looked from Maya to Ame and stared at the glowing gold light over her. He stared at the flowing flames going through her body from the glowing gold light showing her insides.

At first he was scared, that his friend was burning alive when he saw the flames around her. But when the flames did nothing to hurt her, Loki was in awe of this power, he had never seen anyone with this kind of power before.

Loki twitched as he felt his head get patted, looking up he saw his father standing next to him with a smile on his face. Smiling back, Loki watched as Odin walked into the room, all eyes turn to him.

"Tell me what has happen to the child?" Odin asked, Eir explain to him of Ame's new found power. Stroking his chin, Odin stared at Ame for a moment when Eir was done explaining to him. "She not harmful to herself or anyone around her?"

"Not as long as she stays calm, the power seems to be trigger by how she feels, if she feels scared or angry. Her powers will come to her aid, even now while she is asleep we can't even do anything, it protects her."

Nodding his head, Odin turn his eye to Maya, to see the calm look on her face, he knew she found comfort in the fact her daughter was well protected.

"I wish to talk with you about what has happen" Odin said to Maya as she turns her blue eyes to him, "I will after I take Ame to her room."

"I'll take her."

All eyes turn to the boy standing in the door way, Odin raised his eyebrow slightly but couldn't help the slight grin that appeared on his face. "I can take her to her room, so you may speak with father" Loki said stepping into the room.

Maya smiled at the young prince, he was always there for her little girl. "Very well, can you carry her?" Maya asked as she watched him walk to the table. The nurses smiling and some giggling as they watched the little prince, he gave her a slight look which made Maya smile more.

"I am not weak, I can carry her" Loki said a slight pout to his cheeks as he reached up and picked up Ame. Maya tried to hold in her laugher as Loki had to take a step back as she saw his arms tense up but she knew he wouldn't drop her.

They all watched Loki walk from the room, being careful of the girl in his arms. Looking to Odin, both parents shared a knowing smile before nodding to the nurses in thanks before leaving the room.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Loki couldn't keep his eyes from glancing to the girl in his arms. He felt his heart beating fast but he didn't know why or this odd feeling going through him, he remembers when Ame was taken from Maya.

The fear and anger that went through him, he never felt it before but when he heard her cry out for her mother. The raw fear in her voice and eyes, snap something inside Loki, making him want to protect her. To which made him bite the man holding him on the hand, to make the man let him go.

It didn't go as he plan when the man had knocked him to the ground and started kicking him, his ribs still felt sore from the kicks but he knew they will heal soon enough.

"Brother why are you carrying Ame?"

Coming to a stop, Loki's eyes snap up to see Thor standing a few feet in front of him, staring at the two. But he could see the worry look in his brother's blue eyes as they flicker to her than back to him, "I am carrying her to her room while our parents talk about what happen."

Thor nods his head than steps forward; he could see his brother was having a bit of a hard time holding their friend. "Brother why don't you let me carry her, you are hurt after all" Thor said holding out his hands. Loki took a step back fast with a look on his face, his arms tightening around Ame and holding her closer.

He ignored the slight pain from his wounds from what he did, "I can carry her just fine" Loki said, his green eyes narrowed. Thor blinked startled at his tone and the look he was giving him, Loki walked by his brother as Thor turn and watched him.

A small smile appeared on his face as he watched Loki, like their parents a knowing look appeared in his blue eyes. It has not gone unnoticed by him how his brother acts around their friend, Thor thought of her as a younger sister. Where his brother Loki, he believes that he feels something more than just friends.

Getting to her room, Loki had a guard who was walking by at the time open the door for him. Nodding his thanks to the guard, Loki walked into the room as the guard smiled watching him before closing the door behind the young prince.

Some candles and the moon helped Loki to seen in the room as he made his way to the big bed. He stood at the side of the bed, looking from Ame to the bed. A uneasy look on his face on how he was going to get her under the blankets, his arms were tired from carrying her the whole way and he didn't take try to move any of his hands.

Getting an idea, Loki moved to the end of the bed and carefully laid her down before walking fast back to the top of the bed. Pulling back the covers and sheets, he moved back to the young girl and lifted her back up, placing her down by the pillows.

Loki pulled the sheets and covers carefully over her, so not to wake her from her sleep. He stood there staring at her before brushing some hair from her face, his fingertips brushing over her cheeks. Kneeling on the floor next to the bed, he grabs Ame's hand and watched her sleep.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, I'll protect you this I promise you" Loki whisper to her, his green eyes softening as that unknown feeling flows through him again. But he pushed the thought to the side, to think of what it is later.

* * *

"Do you have any idea who those men were, who attacked you four?" Odin asked Maya as they stood in front of a table. A golden glow showing the four men who had attack her and the children, Maya shakes her head with a frown on her face.

Her mind working hard to try and figure out why these men had picked them, to rob them? Take the children so to get money from the Allfather for their safe return? So many thoughts ran through her mind.

Or could it be that, Maya eyes widen as a thought pop into her mind, what if Seth had sent them? She wouldn't put it passed him to send others to take her forcefully back to their old realm. But would he really risk angering the Allfather by trying to kidnap both her and Ame, she closed her eyes as the answer appeared in her mind.

Yes, yes he would, he has wanted her for so long that she knew he would do something like this to make sure he gets what he wants.

Odin stared at the young woman in front of him, he had an idea she knew who did this. By the look on her face, he had a feeling he knew as well but he wanted to make sure. "Would you care to share your thoughts?" Odin asked, Maya let out a sigh as her eyes slowly open.

"I believe it was Seth who sent those men, I wouldn't put it passed him to do something like this. When he truly wants something or someone, he will do everything in his power to see to it that they are his" Maya said looking to the Allfather.

Odin let out a sigh, "I had a feeling that was the case, and you are of Asgard now, so you have our protection. If he tries this again and we truly know it was him behind this act than I will speak with him, giving him a fair warning. That if he keeps trying to take you unwilling from Asgard than that will be an act of war."

Maya stared at Odin, a worry look in her blue eyes; she never liked war than again no one did. But she didn't want anyone to die because Seth was being selfish and couldn't take no for an answer, she only hoped that it didn't come down to this. Maya nods her head at Odin before looking back to the men.

"Thank you Odin but I truly hope it doesn't come to war."

"As do I."

* * *

Weeks passed from that day, the men were to live their days in the dungeon for their act against the princes, Maya and her daughter. With that done and over with, the day of Ame's birthday had come and the palace was in a rush to get everything set up for the young girl's big day.

The birthday girl herself was in her room at the moment, getting ready for her party. A smile on her face and a happy shine in her blue eyes, she sat in a chair as her mother brushed and fix her hair to look nice.

A maid was looking through her closet and picking out dresses, to which so far Ame wasn't feeling in the mood to wear. Maya knew she was being picky because it was her birthday and she wanted to look her best, when the maid pulled of a red light flowing dress with black flowers along the bottom of it.

Ame's eyes light up as she smiled big, "Yes that one, I wish to wear that one to my party!" The maid smiled and went to lay out the dress on her bed, red was her favorite color after all, Maya let out a small laugh as she got done with her daughter's hair.

She watched as her little girl jumps from the chair and rushes to the bed, wanting to put on her dress now. The maid helped her take off her night dress and carefully put on the red one, being careful of her hair, not wishing to mess it up.

When the dress was on, the maid rushed off to get her matching shoes, Maya stared at her daughter. Tears filling her eyes as a smile appeared on her face, if only her father could see her now, their beautiful little girl, now turning 6 years old.

Maya knew she was growing too fast and will soon be old enough to take care of herself. She both felt joy and sadness for that day, when that day came Ame would no longer be her little girl anymore but a grown beautiful woman.

Ame turn her happy blue eyes to her mother as Maya's smile only got bigger, for now she will just enjoy her daughter while she still young. With her shoes on now and the day now reaching mid-noon, Maya grab her daughter's hand and walked from the room. The party about to start, with a happy laugh Ame darted forward rushing her mother forward with a laugh.

Reaching the Ball room, the guards standing by the doors laughed and open the door for the hyper young birthday girl. Her blue eyes light up in joy at the room, everything set up in red, green and gold colors, people turning to her with smiles on their faces.

Maya stood behind Ame with a smile on her face as Loki and Thor ran over and grabs Ame's hands before pulling her over to the other children. Maya walked over to Frigga and Odin as they watched the children play, she wanted to remember this moment, how happy and carefree her daughter looked.

"I spoke with him." Both Frigga and Maya looked to Odin as he looked to Maya, "He said he had no idea of the attack that happen to you." Maya felt her eyes narrow, he would say something like that, "He is good with his lies, that man has anyways had a way to lie his way out of hard places."

Odin nods his head, "Yes, his words may sound truthful but he could not hide the lie from his eyes. I could see the anger hidden in them that his plan had failed and that I was there questioning him about it."

"He will not try again so soon, he'll be more careful the next time" Maya said with a sigh. She just wished he would move on and find someone else who was more willing to rule at his side, but she knew that will not happen anytime soon.

"Let him try, he will only risk the wrath of Asgard if he does" Odin said calmly while watching the children play. Maya sighed again, looking to the floor as Frigga put a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving the Queen a smile in return the two women looked back to the children.

Soon it was time to open gifts; Ame sat at the end of the long table. What looked to be a mini mountain of gifts next to her, there was so many that the young girl was having a hard time picking which to open first. Thor seem to make up her mind for her, "Open mine first!" He said holding out his gift.

Smiling big, Ame grab his gift and open it fast, inside was a sword made of wood. Her eyes light up as she lifted up the sword to show everyone, "A sword! Thank you so much Thor!" Ame said happily as Thor gave had proud look on his face.

She started swinging it and almost hit Odin as he ducked fast and let out a chuckle, Maya rushed forward fast and grab it from her daughter, who pouted. "Ok enough of that before you hurt someone, now why don't you open your other gifts" Maya said with a smile.

A smile appeared on Ame's face again as she turn back to her pile of gifts, it took her about 30 minutes to get through them all. She got from hair clips, new clothes, shoes, toys, and a new book. But through all this she noticed that she hadn't seen a gift from Loki yet, turning her blue eyes to her silent friend.

He was staring at the table, she frown at the look on his face, she didn't mind if he didn't get her a gift. That fact he was there was enough for her "its okay Loki if you didn't get me a gift, I'm not mad or upset with you" She said. A smile appearing on her face again, his green eyes looked up at her, an almost shy look in his eyes.

"No... I got you one" He said as he shifts in his seat nervously as all eyes turn to him. He tighten his grip on the box he had hidden under the table, Thor tilted his head, "Than why haven't you given it to her yet Loki?" He asked.

Loki's cheeks turn pink slightly as he glanced back down, he knew there was no way out of it so he just got up. He was hoping to give it to her when no one was around but that didn't look like it was happening, without a word. Loki made his way over to Ame as she sat there watching him till her eyes land on the white box with a red ribbon on it.

Loki held out the box to her not able to look her in the eye as he stared at the floor blushing slightly. Maya and Frigga smiled at each other as the other mother's awed, Ame grab the gift with a smile, "Thank you Loki."

He mumbled a welcome as Ame giggled and started opening the gift, lifting the top of the box. She looked inside and let out a gasp, her eyes widen as she reach in and carefully pulled out a glass looking flower, and it felt cool to the touch.

She noticed when the sun light hits it, that it shine with colors like a rainbow. Ame stared at it in awe as did the other children and some of the woman, "I made it with ice magic that I just learn. I've been working on it for months and it will never melt and there is a protective spell so it won't break" Loki said.

Ame turn her blue eyes to him before darting forward and hugging him tightly, holding the glass flower carefully. "I love it so much, thank you Loki I will take good care of it" She said before kissing his cheek, Loki eyes widen as his cheeks turn more red before he looked down again.

"You're welcome" He mumbled again as the woman awed again and some of the girls giggled as the boys chuckled. Loki rushed back to his seat and sat down, trying to almost hide against the chair, he glanced up at his parents. To see his mother giving him a proud smile as his father gave a nod and a smile as while.

This made a happy feeling go through him as he return their smile before looking back down, but watching Ame from the corner of his eye. She was staring at the flower in her eyes with awe happiness in her blue eyes as the other girls rushed over to get a closer look.

It filled him with so much pride and happiness that she loved his gift.

* * *

The gifts were then put to the side as the cake was brought out and all the kids stared at in, some almost jumping in their seat. The parents watched laughed as the kids stared longing at the big cake, lighting the candles, everyone song a birthday song for the birthday girl.

When it was over, Maya walked over and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Make a wish my dear" She said smiling. Ame closed her eyes with a smile on her face for a moment before opening her eyes and blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped for her as she smiled looking at everyone before a maid started cutting the cake and placing out a plate to everyone.

The kids ate and joked about who had the bigger slice of cake, other than Ame who had the biggest. Ame sat there eating her cake and staring at the glass flower that Loki had given her, a smile never leaving her face. She watched as the light hit it and made colorful shapes, this was the most beautiful gift she had ever gotten.

A maid walked over to Maya and whisper in her ear, a smile appeared on her face before she looked to her little girl, "Ame dear, mama gift for you has come." Ame looked up fast, her smile only growing bigger as she jump from her seat.

"Yay!" She yelled running out of the room, the other children following, wishing to know what this gift was. The parents laughed and followed after the hyper children, running outside, Ame came to a stop fast as she saw a man standing with a rope in his hand. On the other end of the rope stood a small baby horse, all the children gasp as Ame rushed over.

The man laughed as he watched the little girl pet the little pony, who seems to take a liking to the young girl. Ame giggled as the pony nuzzled and huffed at her, Maya walked over and smiled at the man, "Thank you so much for bring the horse here" She said as the man nods to her smiling.

"It was so problem my lady" He said before watching the children petting the baby horse, he gave the rope to Thor who had asked to take it. "Mama Can I take the pony to the field to play?" Ame asked as Maya nods, "Okay but be careful!" Maya yelled the last part as the children we're already running to the field for the horses.

She let out a sigh with a smile on her face as she watched the children laughing. Parents followed after the children, just to make sure nothing happen as Maya thanked the man again before following after the other parents. A maid walked over and paid the man as he smiled at her and walked off.

Getting to the field, Maya watched the pony and children run around the field. She could see the pony was playful and was already careful with the kids and it seem to stick more to Ame than anyone. She could see the bond those two were making already and knew when the pony got older; it was going to be a very loyal horse.

* * *

Later that day, the party had ended and all the parents took their tired children home, Maya was just tucking her sleepy daughter into her bed. "Did you have fun my dear?" Maya asked as Ame gave her a tired smile, "Yes mama, I loved this birthday." Maya smiled at hearing this as she kissed her daughter on the head.

"I'm happy to hear that, now get some sleep you've had a long day." Maya said as Ame nods her head and lets out a yawn, "Night night mama, love you" She said, sleep heavy in her voice.

"Good night my sweet little girl, have sweet dreams" Maya said, brushing some hair gently from her face before walking out, closing the door behind her. Turning on to her side, Ame looked to her nightstand to see the glass flower sitting there. The moon shining now on it, making it shines in colorful light as a smile appeared on her face.

Closing her eyes, she through back to her wish that she made before blowing out the candles.

_"I wish that Thor, Loki and I will stay together always"_

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	5. Am I a monster?

Here it is Chapter 4, I hope everyone had a good Christmas, I know I did even through it was a little tearful because it was the first Christmas without my Uncle but other than that it was good. Almost can't believe this year is about over, through I'm glad it is, 2013 was a bad year for me and I can't wait for 2014 well I hope everyone had a happy New years! :3

**Reviews**

angel897 ~ Thank you for both reviews, I love Ame's powers I've always wanted to control fire myself lol

punkrockette247 ~ Happy your enjoying it so far :3 Now that Christmas is over I should be updating more. I try my best to keep characters in character but sometimes it's a little hard, I'm glad to hear that I'm writing Loki good. I do hope you enjoy this chapter :3

**Veiws**

We got to 594! woot half way there to 1000!

All copy rights go to Marvel for the characters, I only own Ame.

* * *

"Do you still think he will act?"

Maya turn from the window she was staring out of to look to the Allfather, her eyes narrowed. "Yes, I fear this isn't over yet I have been having this bad feeling for so long now" Odin let out a sigh while leaning back on his throne.

"It has been two years now, but I can understand your reason for worrying." Odin said as Maya looked back out the window, her eyes looking to where the training grounds were. For her daughter's safety she could never let her guard down, not while Seth was still after them.

Now 10 years old, Loki walked down the hall heading to where the training ground were and where he'll find what he been looking for. Thor had tried to get him to train with them but he was more happy with his studies plus his mother was helping with his sword and hands on hands combat. His mother was a great teacher in many things and he was proud to be her son.

Getting to the training grounds, Loki walked outside and stops at the stone wall. Looking down at the warriors and warriors in training, his green eyes darted around till they landed on who he was looking for.

Ame lifted her sword fast, blocking Sif's attack with a small grin on her face, pushing back hard. Sif moved back fast with her on grin on her face as she got ready, Ame darted forward than faked a swing to the left only to spin her body and land a kick to Sif's right.

Loki stood there watching this in slight awe, before a smile appeared on his face. She was getting better every day, he knew she didn't enjoy fighting all that much but it was always best to know how to. Seeing as she was still too young to really get into the training, the trainers allowed her to know the basics, plus Sif had been showing her some moves.

Leaning against the stone wall, Loki pulled out a book and started reading while half listening to the warriors train, mostly Ame's laughing.

* * *

Later after she had taken a bath and change from her training clothes, Ame felt the need to take a walk. The gardens of the palace were always fun and peaceful to go through; she loved the smell of the flowers and the colorful look of them all.

Walking over to some pretty red and yellow flowers, she kneeled down and leans forward. Her eyes closing as she inhale the sweet smell of the flowers, they always seem to calm her down when she was ever upset or nervous.

The sounds of footsteps made her eyes open, turning her head. Four other older kids stop some feet from her; Ame was confused as to why they were here. Getting to her feet, she turned to face them a frown appearing on her face at the look on their faces.

"Can I help you?" Ame asked her voice low and slightly nervous.

"Yeah you can help us by leaving" A girl said, her blonde curling hair blowing along with the wind, she step forward. Her sky blue eyes narrowed as Ame took a slight step back shocked.

"I'm s-sorry?"

"Tch, are you hard of hearing, go back to the hole realm you came from, can't you see no one wants you here" She said, a glare on her face. Ame's eyes widen as she stared at them, confused and hurt as to why they was saying this to her.

"B-But this is my home..."

"Don't lie to us! Asgard is not home to freaks and monsters!" Ame step back again in shock and horror, her powers flickering through her mind. Was she a monster and a freak because she had them? She noticed no one else seem to have them and it was only her. She knew her powers wasn't magic, she had looked into that to see if that was the case but sadly it wasn't.

"It's so sad really, seeing you follow after the princes like some sad little puppy" She said crossing her arms. "T-That's not true, their my friends" Ame said, taking a step forward as she grip the front of her yellow dress with both hands right over where her fast beating heart was.

"Don't say such shameful lies, they don't even like you they only take pity on a monster like you" The girl said, putting her nose up in the air, like Ame was nothing more than a bug to her. Tears started to fill Ame's eyes as she stared at them, why were they acting like this? Was what they said true?

"Y-Your l-lying..."

"Aww is the little baby going to cry now" A boy behind the blonde haired girl said, a smirk appearing on his face. He walked around the girl and closer to Ame. Getting more nervous she back up fast only to trip and fall on to her butt, the four kids laughed at her.

Tears slides down her fast as she listen to them laugh, her mind racing with all kinds of questions.

She heard the boy coming closer, fear grip her heart and all her training seem to fly right out the window. "I think it's time someone teaches you, your place" Ame saw the boy's hand reaching for her, not able to watch she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain.

The sound of her heart beated loudly in her ears as did the laugher of the other kids, she felt the boy's fingers just brushes her hair.

Just then the sound of someone being hit and falling to the ground reached her ears along with the gasp of shock from the two girls. Ame felt her heart skip a beat at what she heard next.

"What is it you think you're doing to her!?"

Opening her blue tearful eyes fast, Ame looked up to see Thor standing in front of her; she could tell he was angry by the way he was standing. His hands in tight fists at his sides and she noticed the boy who tried to grab her on the ground.

He was holding his now bloody nose as he stared shocked up at Thor, "What is the meaning of this?! Making my friend cry, answer me right now?!" Thor yelled at the four scared kids.

At hearing movement to her right, Ame turn her head to see Loki kneeling next to her, he grip her face with two hands and tilted her head side to side. She knew he was looking for any signs that she had been hurt by them; she knew he would not find any; her wounds were inside her by their words.

Looking into her blue eyes, Loki seems to find where she was hurt the most; the hurt and pain were in her eyes. Frowning, rage burn inside him as he glanced to the four, his eyes narrowing in anger. He wasn't sure what they had said to her but he knew that it must have been bad for her to have that much pain in her eyes.

Without a word, Loki got up and pulled Ame to her feet and pulled her off, Thor turn his head and watched them walk off. A small smile tug at his lips before he turn his angry eyes back to the four in front of him, he was going to get answers one way or another.

Loki pulled Ame with him through the palace, his hand gripping hers tightly as he plan in his mind of what he was going to do to those four when he found them alone. Ame tried her best to keep up with the angry prince as he walked fast and seem to take the corners fast, making the poor girl feel lost and confused.

"L-Loki please where are you taking us?" Ame finally asked, he glanced over his shoulder to look at her, "You'll see" was all he said before looking back ahead.

What felt like an hours, was really only minutes before Loki finally stop in front of a door. Opening it he walked in and pulled Ame in with him, she looked around the dark room, a nervous look appearing in her eyes. She heard the door closing, turning fast on her heel, she watched with wide eye as the door closed and cut off the only light.

Standing in the darkness, she never felt so in the open and scared, a whimper escaped her lips as her wide blue eyes darted around for her friend. "L-Loki..." She said scared, she heard movement as she turn fast to it.

"It's okay, it's only me" She heard Loki say as she let out a small sigh, "why is it so dark...I'm scared" Ame said as she looked around again, "Hold on okay" She heard him say.

"O-Okay..."

She waited and listens but couldn't hear Loki anymore and just before she was going to call out for him again, she felt something land on her shoulder. Her eyes widen just as she was about to let out a scream, a hand went over her month fast, "Shhh it's okay, it's just me" Loki whisper next to her ear.

Calming down, she felt her skin that she didn't notice before cool down; a nervous look appeared on her face as the word monster appeared in her mind again.

"Close your eyes"

She blinked a few times confused, but did as he said, "Are they closed?" Loki asked as she heard him walk in front of her, "Mhm" She answers him. After a moment, a green glow appeared before her eye lids as her eyebrows come together confused.

"Okay...you can open them now"

Opening her eyes, she felt them widen in awe as she slowly spins around. Small green glowing balls of lights were everywhere in the room, like fireflies but this wasn't just any room; it was the star and realm room. The room where they teach you about the stars and realms and on the ceiling was painting of the stars and realms. The green glowing lights made the stars glow as if they were real.

"It's so... beautiful" Ame said as she smiled staring at the floating lights, Loki smiled as he stared at her, "Yeah.." He said, his green eyes almost glowing from the green balls of light. "You sure know how to cheer up a girl" She said wiping her slight wet cheeks and eyes, a frown appeared on his face.

"What did they say to you that hurt you so much?" Loki asked, a frown appeared on her face as she stared at the now almost glowing green floor. "They...They said I was a monster... because of my powers..." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

Loki stared at her slight shocked, almost not wanting to believe what he just heard, "and they you and Thor only take pity on me, that's why you are friends with me." Rage like no other filled Loki's eyes as he shot forward and grip the startled girl's arms, "Do not believe such lies! We do not take pity on you, you are our friend and there nothing anyone says that will change that! Those four are nothing but fools."

Ame stared at Loki shocked, small tears sliding down her face, in her heart she knew they was lying but hearing it from Loki made it all so much better. Reaching up Loki wipe the tears from her face as his eyes soften, "You are not a monster; if anything they are for just calling you that and hurting you for no reason. Your powers are a gift and you should never let yourself think anything different, no matter what anyone said."

She felt her heart beating faster at his words as her cheeks burn with red, his words were so kind and it touched a part of her heart. Making her feel so happy to be his friend, rushing forward she pulled Loki into a tight hug as small tears of joy go down her face.

"Thank you Loki, you have no idea how much that means to me" Loki stood there shocked for only a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. A smile appearing on his face as his eyes closed and he laid his cheek against the side of her head, "Your welcome."

* * *

In a glass ball showed the two kids hugging with the green lights floating around them, a figure in the darkness watching them. His blue eyes narrowed as a smirk appeared on his face, his plan was almost ready soon he will put it into action. But first he was just missing one more thing to make sure this plan worked.

His blue eyes stared at the young girl in the glass ball, her blue eyes shining with happiness as she looked at the green lights. The smile on her face as she laughed and spin around the room, he reached out and stroked the cool glass of the ball.

Oh yes he couldn't wait till he got his hands on her, than he will finally after so long will have what he has always wanted. He also had plans for this little girl, now having found out about her powers, he found it very useful and with the right training she could be the best weapon.

His smirk only got bigger at the very thought before his blue eyes glanced to the side, "Is everything ready?" He asked. A man step forward into the glow of the glass ball, "Yes my lord."

"Good, I've waited long enough, set the plan into action" He said before looking back to the glass ball, the man bowed his head. "As you wish my lord" He said before turning and disappearing into the darkness off the room.

"Soon you shall be mine" His blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl who looked so much like her mother "Maya."

* * *

Having calm down and feeling better, Loki had to go take care of something but had promised he will come find her after. Not wishing to return to the gardens, Ame chose to go see another of her closes friends.

The smell of hay reached her nose as she walked down a dirt path; a smile appeared on her face as she got closer to the building in front of her. It has been sometime from the last time she has seen her horse, walking inside she passed by many stalls.

Till a dark brown head sticks out of one, her smile got bigger as she ran over, "Hello Dash, how have you been" She asked. The horse lead down and nuzzled his nose against her cheek and huffs, making the girl giggle as she pets his nose.

"Do you feel like going for a run?" She asked as the horse flicked his head and stomps his foot on the ground, wanting to get out of his stall. Turning her head, she saw one of the horse workers nearby, "Could you please get my horse ready to ride?" She called out. The man looked over and smiled with a nod before turning to grab what was needed.

Looking back to her horse she petted his nose again, "Okay I'll be right back" She said before turning and walked to a room. Where she kept her riding clothes in, walking in she closed and locked the door behind her. Walking to the closet in the room she opens the door and pulled out the outfit, boots and gloves.

Ame took her time while changing, knowing it will take a bit to get her horse ready. When she was done, Ame hang her dress in the closet and put her shoes in there as while closing the door. Walking to the door she unlocked it than open the door walking out, looking to her horse's stall she saw it empty.

Walking to the doors that lead out to the field, she walked out to see the horse worker just getting done and was brushing her horse. Walking over the man spotted her as he backed up, "He all ready for you ma'am" He said smiling.

Returning the smile as she nods her head, "Thank you" Ame said before getting on top of her horse with the help of the worker. She gave him a smile of thanks before grabbing the reins, "Okay boy lets go." At her words Dash ran forward, making the young girl let out a laugh of joy, she always loved going on runs with her horse.

She enjoys the wind blowing fast by her and the feeling of her powerful horse running fast over the fields. She had made sure to put her hair into a ponytail, so it wouldn't whip into her face or look like a mess when Dash finally slow down.

Which wouldn't be for a while, he got his name for a reason, he was a runner. A wild one who enjoys the feeling of running free over the fields, he was known well for his speed, her mother had said he was a great horse and his offspring will be just as good.

Ame did want to see a baby Dash, she missed seeing him as a baby again and she had a feeling he would be a great father. He was protective about her when it came to other horses getting to close to her; it was like he didn't trust them around her.

After a few hours of running, Dash finally seems to grow tired enough to slow down. Ame petted his neck as he huffed and panted, turning her horse to a river she knew was nearby, she got down ones near it. She watched her horse walk to the river for a drink, she smiled before looking around. The forests around the city was so wonderful, she looked at the wild flowers in the field and around the river.

Walking over to some bushes that had berries on them, she looked them over than smile when she noticed it was a blueberry bush. Blueberries were her favorite, pulling her gloves off; she tucked them into her belt before starting to pick the berries.

Wanting to take some home, Ame rushed back to her horse and open the pack that she always had on Dash. For moments like these when she found something she wished to take home, reaching in she pulled out a jar. Pouring what was in her hand into the jar before turning and going back to the bush.

She hums a happy song as she picked the berries, walking around the bush so to get to some berries. Something caught her eye as the light hit it and made it shine slightly, turning her head to it, her eyes widen slightly before she slowly made her way over to it.

Getting to it, she kneeled down and stared at it, it look like a big smooth dark rock but she knew rocks didn't shine like that. Reaching a hand out she brushed her finger tips over it and felt how smooth and warm it was. With the sun hitting it, it made it almost shine in colors somewhat like her glass flower.

Putting the cap on her jar, Ame got up and whistled for her horse, not a moment longer her horse came rushing over. Smiling she petted his nose before walking to the pack and opening it, putting the jar in. Going to the other side were she kept another pack, Ame open it and pulled out a blanket.

Walking to the shining thing, she kneeled down and carefully wraps it with the blanket. Picking it up Ame blinked a little startled at how heavy it felt, turning she carefully put the thing into the other pack and was happy that it fit. Closing it, she made sure it wouldn't open; she didn't want it to fall out.

Getting back on to her horse, she turn him and walked out of the bushes, "Okay boy we should ready get back now" Ame said as Dash let out a sound before running off. The whole way home, she kept glancing to the pack to make sure it wasn't going to open, she wonder what was that thing.

Maybe her mother or Loki will know, looking back ahead she really hoped someone will know.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	6. The Stone

Here is chapter 5 I'm sorry for the wait, had a bit of some writers block but I got passed it and got this chapter done :3 I hope you all enjoy it.~

**Reviews**

Fabina-Percabeth-4179 ~ Yes it was but I will not give anything away lol you will see more of him very soon :3

aandm20 ~ Very happy to see that :D its Reviews like this that keep me wanting to read more of this story so thank you so much~

**Views**

We have gotten to 749! woot just a few 250 plus more and we'll reach the 1000 mark!~

All rights to the characters go to Marvel, I only own Ame.

* * *

Reaching back to the barn, Ame got down and petted Dash's mane and neck with a smile on her face. "Good boy, we'll go riding again soon" She said as one of the horse helpers walked over to clean and feed her horse, nodding her head to the young boy. She grab the packs from her horse, not wanting what she found to fall and break, with a fast pace she went back to the room she left her clothes.

Changing fast, she left the horse barn and went to go look for Loki; he most likely is looking for her. The pack with the unknown thing that look like a smooth stone safety in her arms as she pressed it to her chest cuddling it. A wave of protectiveness wash over her, she didn't understand the feeling but knew she need to keep this stone safe.

Ones inside the palace she started looking for the green eyed prince, in the end it was him who found her first.

"Ame" Turning at the sound of her name, a smile appeared on the young girl's face as Loki walked fast over to her. "I've been looking for you, where have you been?" He asked as the smell of the barn reached his nose and he gotten his answer.

"With the horses it seems" He said with a grin as a blush appeared on her face, "You can tell?" She asked, looking herself over. "You smell like you had just come from there" Loki said with a slight shrug, only making the girl blush more. She knew she should have taken a bath before looking for him.

Tightening her hold on the pack, it clicked back into her mind why she was looking for him as she reach forward and grab his hand. Loki blinked at her slightly confused; "I need to show you something" was all she said before pulling him off.

Going to the library seem like the only place safe to go, seeing as no one really goes in there other than Loki the most. She couldn't count how many times she found him hiding away in this huge room filled with books, rushing down the ales. The smell of the books filled her as she looked for a good spot, going up some stairs she soon found a spot in a far corner were some plush chairs sat.

"Ame will you tell me now what's going on?" Loki asked, he kept silent the whole time she had been pulling him off. This is something she never done before so it was raising a lot of questions in his mind but he also took notice of the pack she had cuddled against her chest.

Letting go of his hand, she sat down in a chair as Loki sat next to her, watching her closely. Her blue eyes looked to the pack in her arms "I found something while I was out riding" Loki eyes shot to the pack again. Now wishing now more than ever to know what was inside that was making his friend act this way.

"I was hoping you knew what it could be" She said while opening the pack and pulling out something wrap in a blanket. Loki kept his eyes locked on the blanket as she put the pack down then put the blanket on her lap and slowly unwrap it. He felt his eyes wide in slight awe of what he seeing, leaning forward so he could get a closer look.

What lay on Ame's lap was what look like a large stone, black as midnight and looked smooth to the touch. The low light hitting it made the stone shine with color, reach out he lightly touch it with his fingers as his eyes widen more.

It was warm to the touch, "Have you ever seen anything like this?" Ame asked, hope in her voice as Loki looked up at her. Seeing her stare at him like that, hope in her eyes that he would help you figure out what this stone was. Looking back to the stone, a frown appeared on his face, he had never seen anything like this before.

"I'm sorry I haven't" Loki said as he saw her starting to frown and the hope in her eyes fading "But" He said fast. Hating to see that look in her eyes as she looked to him, "I will try my best to figure it out, I'm sure there is something here that will tell me" Loki said. Ame smiled at him happy and nods her head as she looked back to the stone and rubs her fingers over it.

Throughout the day Loki kept himself locked up in the library, wanting badly to give Ame the answers she wants plus Loki himself wished to know also. The only time he left the library was when his mother made him come to supper; Loki noticed Ame had the pack with her; it sat on her lap as she ate.

He noticed her mother glance to the pack but she made no move to question her daughter on it. After Supper he returns back to the library, ideas in his mind that might help him to find which book will tell him the answers he looking for.

* * *

Hours later, Loki sat at a table, his head in his hands with books piled around him. He check every book they had on stones and none of them had what he was looking for, thinking back to the stone. Loki frowns and picture how the stone looked in his mind, the shape itself was odd for any stone he saw before plus the color not only that but the warmth coming from it.

Then it seem to click as he lift his head fast, his eyes widen slightly as a thought pop into his mind of what the stone could be.

"It couldn't be..." Loki whisper to himself before getting to his feet fast and rushing off to look for the book he needs.

* * *

"Ame dear" Turning at the sound of her name, the young girl stop from brushing her hair. Turning her blue eyes to her mother who stood nearby, "Yes mother?" She said as Maya walked over and grabs the brush and started brushing her daughter's hair, helping her to get ready for bed.

"I wish to talk to you about something" Maya asked as she sat still to allow her mother to brush her hair, "what about?" Ame asked looking at her mother in the mirror in front of her, "That pack you had at supper; I do not understand why you was holding on to it so ...protectively. So much you wouldn't give just put it on the floor while you were eating; I only wish to know what it is that inside of it."

Blue eyes dart to the pack in question that sat on her bed before she looked back to mother in the mirror, to see the older woman watching her. "I found something on my ride today with Dash and I ... just didn't want any of the boys to steal it and hide it on me is all" Ame half lied, Maya stared at her daughter for a moment before nodding her head.

Placing down the brush, Maya kissed her daughter on the head and gave her a smile, "Good night sweetheart I'll see you in the morning." Returning the smile Ame said good night to her mother and watched her leave, ones the door was closed she let out a sigh. She hated lying like that to her mother but she didn't want anyone knowing of the stone, in unknown fear that they'll take it from her.

She still didn't understand why she felt so protective of the stone; did it hold some kind of magic? Biting her lip she walked to the bed and pulled the stone out of the pack. Staring at it she ran her hand over the warm stone, wondering how it was so warm after so many hours of the sun not touching it.

Shrugging her shoulders and pushing the thought aside for later, she got into bed and pulled the covers over herself and the stone. Putting the pack on the floor before curling around the stone, letting out a yawn as she laid her head down on her pillow. Ame rub her hand over the stone as she stared at it a moment before her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

It took some more hours till Loki was finally able to find the right book he was looking for. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he grabs the book and rushed back to the table, he let out a yawn just as he got to the table. Now was not the time for sleep, if he was right about that stone then he would have to get it away from Ame right away.

Placing the book down fast, he flips it over and started flipping through the pages his tired eyes scanning each page. Till finally he stop fast at one page and his eyes looked it over carefully, his eyes slowly widen as he saw a picture of the stone on the page.

But it was what the stone was that made Loki's blood run cold.

* * *

The stone in question that Ame held so protectively even in her sleep, it jerk slightly but didn't wake the sleeping girl. The stone jerk a few more times before a some crack appeared on it.

After finding out what the stone was, Loki rushed out of the library and to Ame's room. Worry raced through his mind for the young girl and he only hoped he wasn't too late.

At feeling some kind of movement, Ame's eyes slowly blinked open she let out a yawn before curling her arms around the stone. She tensed up fast when she felt something odd, running her hand over the stone, her eyes widen when she felt only half of it.

Lifting the covers fast, she had the light of the moon to help her see as her eyes widen more to see the now broken open stone. But she was starting to think it wasn't a stone anymore, reaching a hand out she pick up some parts of it.

It looked more like now that it was an egg, she felt her body tense up again at the thought. If it was an egg then... where was the animal that was inside it.

That's when she felt movement against her stomach, her heart felt like it stop in fear. She felt whatever it was that came out of the egg against her skin under her night dress, with shaking hands she slowly reached for the top of her night dress.

Pulling it forward slowly, she gulped feeling her heart beating faster before she glance down.

To see green eyes staring back at her, Ame's blue eyed widen more as she let out a small yell and flailed out of bed. She landed on her butt and started crawling backwards fast; whatever the animal was made a slight loud sound and had went under her covers.

Ame felt her back hit a wall as she stared at her bed in fear, her breath coming out fast as her heart beated fast in her chest. It was silent other than her fast breathing as she stared at her bed till she saw movement. Inhaling fast, the young girl held her breath as she watched her covers move.

Eyes soon appeared as they stared back at her, she felt tears appear in her eyes, was this thing going to eat her? She now wished she had just left it in the forest where she had found it, she had no idea it was an egg. She saw the thing starting to come out from under the covers as she closed her eyes tightly and waited.

She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, she only hoped the beast would make her death fast. All these thoughts stop fast as she heard the thing let out a low small sound, it was so soft and sounded like.

Ame open her eyes slowly, looking to the thing that now sat a few feet in front of her. She stared at it as it stared back at her, its small body shaking as it let out the sound again, the sound that babies made when they called for their mother.

The young girl felt a pull at her heart as she stared at it, this small baby looked so scared as it stared at her. It was slowly inching its way to her, letting out small sounds, till finally it let out a cry that just broke the young girl's heart at the sound of it.

Leaning forward on her knees, all her fears washed away as she held out her arms "shh its okay now, come here little one" She whispered. Now seeing that this baby was just scared as she was when she yelled and fell out of her bed. The baby stared at her for only a moment before rushing forward into her arms and nuzzled into her, she wrap her arms around it and held it close.

She heard it let out some kind of purring sound as she blinked shocked at it before her eyes soften and a smile appeared on her face. She now took the time to really look at it, she took noticed that it was all black and its eyes were green. Next was the tail that had wrap around her arm as its head nuzzled against her neck which made her giggle.

She saw that it had wings on its back, tiny right now as she watched them move slightly from time to time. Rubbing her hand over its back she felt scales under her hand, she blinked as she stared at the baby, just what kind of animal was this?

* * *

Ame's room door bust open as Loki rushed in, his eyes going right to the bed. He felt his heart stop as he saw the empty bed that only had the now open and empty egg on it, Loki's eyes widen as fear grip him.

No, he was too late ... the beast had hatched sometime over the night when Loki was still trying to figure out what it was. His eyes started looking around the room fast till he heard.

"Loki?" Looking fast over to where he heard his name get called, he felt his heart calm as he found the girl he was trying so hard to find. Walking over fast, he was happy to see she was alright, "Ame I am so happy to see your alri-" Loki stop fast as his eyes locked on what was in her arms.

Green eyes stared back at him as the thing seems to move closer to Ame, almost like it was trying to hide. Fear for the young girl's safety flash through Loki again as he took a step closer "Ame... you need to give me that now."

Looking down at the baby in her arms, she noticed how scared it was getting as a frown appeared on her face. Looking back to Loki she noticed the look of fear in his eyes, why was he so scared? "Loki its fine, it's not going to hurt any of us" She said, trying to calm the boy down. Loki shakes his head and held out his hands, "Please just listen to me and hand it over so I may take care of it."

She didn't like his tone; she eyed the boy till she heard the baby let out a whimper. Looking down at it she cooed at it and rub its back to hopefully calm it down, it seems to work slightly. "What do you mean take care of it?" She asked looking back to her friend, "You don't understand what that thing is, please just give it to me."

The girl felt a slight anger fill her, this was not a thing, it was a baby who at the moment was very scared. "This is a baby not a thing Loki!" Ame snap at him as he gave her a look, "If you seem to know so much, than what is it?"

"It's a dragon" Ame blinked a few times as she stared at Loki than looked back to the baby trying to hide against her night dress. She had heard of dragons before, her mother told her stories of them; she never thought she'd ever see one for real.

"Do you see now, that thing is deadly and it's not safe" Loki said taking a step forward. The baby whines and pressed closer to her, "What will you do ... if I do hand it over?" Ame asked. Her eyes on the baby dragon as she listens to Loki get closer, "have it taken care of."

She didn't like the sound of that one bit, an idea of what he meant pop in her mind as her eyes widen. She looked up at Loki as she held the baby dragon protectively, "you mean ... have it killed?" She asked, Loki glanced away from her.

Not able to stand the sight of her shocked and hurt eyes staring at him, he was hoping to get to the egg before this. Knowing she would feel for the baby, he was hoping to get to it and make up some lie that it was a powerful stone that needed to go to his father.

Getting her answer from Loki's silents, she let out a gasp and held the baby closer "I will not let you." Loki looked fast to Ame, an annoyed look to mask the fear, "Try to understand! That thing is deadly it may look cute and small now but it will grow and soon before harmful to everyone!"

"It's a baby Loki!" She yelled back as she stood to her feet, the baby held against her chest as it shakes and whimper in her arms. She soon held it out, "does it look deadly to you!" Loki looked at the baby dragon as it stared back at him. Fear in its small green eyes as it shakes in her hands, its tail wrap around one of her arms, Loki almost gave in but then he remember it will grow and will no longer be this harmless.

"Ame listen to reason!" Loki yelled and went to reach for the baby only to have the girl step away from him fast and hold the baby to her chest again. "No you listen! You will not bring harm to this baby!" He felt angry flash through him, she was being so unreasonable.

"That is not a baby it is a beast that needs to be put down!" Loki yelled in his angry, a smack echo through the room as Loki's shocked green eyes stared to the side, his cheek stings as blue eyes glared at him.

"This is not a beast! It is my baby now!" Ame yelled at him, tears of anger in her eyes. She could not believe Loki would be so heartless to want to kill a small baby, animal or not.

Putting a hand to his hurt cheek, he turn his eyes to Ame, "Ame that is not your-" He was cut off by Ame walking away from him. "It is now and you will do well to remember that, this baby looked to me as its mother and I will not have you harm or take it from me."

Letting out a sigh, Loki watched Ame as she got back into bed; he knew a losing battle when he saw one. He watched her coo and rubs the dragon's back to try and calm the little thing, he turn and walked to her door. Stopping at her door, he turn and looked back at her "Just please ... be careful" He said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

She sat there staring at her door before letting out a sigh, a sound from her baby made her look down at its cute little face. A smile appeared on her face as she kissed it's on the head, the baby let out a sound and a purr as it nuzzled its head against her.

She let out a giggle before lying down; the baby dragon moved to curl up and cuddled against her. She wraps her arms around the baby and smiled as she listens to it light purring, Loki was wrong. She would raise this little dragon and it will not harm anyone, she will prove him wrong that this is not a deadly beast.

The young girl fall asleep to the sound of her baby dragon purring as she couldn't wait for the next day where she could play with her new baby.

* * *

Morning came as the sun shine in through the windows; Ame was still asleep as the door to her room open. Maya poked her head in then smiled at seeing her daughter still asleep; shaking her head with a smile she walked in and closed the door.

Walking to her daughter's bed side she reach out and grab the covers, that's when she felt movement. Blinking her eyes she saw her daughter was still asleep, lifting the blanket Maya's eyes widen as she saw green eyes staring back at her under the blanket.

Letting out a gasp, the blanket feel from her grip fast as Ame twitched then slowly blinked open her eyes. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she turns to see her mother next to her bed, "Mother?" Ame mumbled sleepily. She blinked at see the look on her mother's face, that's when she felt movement against her stomach and a low whimper.

Ame's eyes widen as she wrap her arms around her baby fast, as Maya turn her shocked eyes to her daughter.

"Ame... what is that?"

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


End file.
